


Buzzfeed Couples Are Asked Personal Questions

by Anonymous



Series: Buzzfeed Panders [4]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Dialogue Heavy, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Pet Names, So much blushing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the briefest hint of smut but it's barely there, they're like a tomato garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Our favorite couple trio are back at it again, being interview about a few personal details about their relationship. First dates, meeting the family, and many other juicy secrets may be reviled. Get ready for softness and a lot of blushing.





	Buzzfeed Couples Are Asked Personal Questions

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: All things in () and italics are part of a flashback and not part of the metaphorical “video” being filmed. They are also the so called “smutty parts” so feel free to skip over them if they make you feel uncomfortable.

Three of Buzzfeed’s most popular couples were called in to answer a few questions about their relationship. Reluctantly they all agreed to participate having been promised that none of the question were too personal or nosy. They each were sat center stage in front of a white back drop with two chairs behind a small table.

Vaguely they recognized the producer as one of the nicer ones so they were comforted in the fact that they wouldn’t be asked too invasive questions. “How did you first meet?”

“Why, here at the lovely Buzzfeed incorporated.” Eugene answered, dramatically spreading his arms.

Zach snickered, “I was a fresh-faced intern and he was a ruthless CEO who called me into his office one day.”

“But then it turned out _he_ was the one into bdsm and told me to call him daddy.” Eugene giggled as Zach slammed the table with a serious expression, “But it turned out he was in love with Keith the whole time. But then again who can blame him, it is Keith after all.”

Eugene nodded, his smile giving away seriousness they were trying to ham up for the cameras, “He was just too irresistible for me.”

Zach snorted, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, “Nah, but really though we both met when we were interns. And by met, I mean we knew of each other’s existence and that’s it, we made no effort what so ever to get to know each other until the first Try Guys video.”

“Even then I did not want to talk to him or any of the other guys for that matter,” Eugene added “they were really…” He made a vague motion with his hands “…a lot and I was still in my angsty film student phase. Also, they were all, supposedly, straight, white males and I was a closeted gay, Asian and usually, coming from Texas, I have very bad experiences with those types of people.”

“Little did Eugene know that I was a closeted Pansexual, who was also a pacifist, and awkward with low self-esteem,” Zach laughed awkwardly and threw out finger guns “seriously, you could spill soup on my lap and I’d apologize to you.”

“Apparently that’s my type,” Eugene said with a shrug “also, did you just quote John Mulaney?”

Zach shrugged back, “He best summarizes me as a person.”

\---

“We met as interns, well, I was an intern, Andrew had already been working here for a while,” Steven said “I remember you had just started doing the Creep character which is how I recognized you.”

“This was before Tasty was a thing but me and Adam were still helping with the food portion of Buzzfeed,” Andrew explained “we met because he volunteered to do a taste test video that I was in charge of…uh, this might put me in hot water, seeing as how this is literally how we first met but, what the fuck was video about?”

“I don’t know, honestly,” Steven chuckled “all I remember was that I was late so I was the last one to do the taste test and afterwards you thanked me for volunteering because…I think it was a new recipe and you were nervous about it.”

“Really?” Andrew huffed curiously “I don’t remember honestly; all I remember is that after I thanked you, we talked about taco trucks.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Steven giggled “I said that I was still hungry and wanted to go to this taco place I found a few blocks away and you and Adam were like: why would you waste time going down town when we have a great taco truck in the court yard. And I was like: you guys have a taco truck?!”

“I can’t believe our first conversation was about taco trucks,” Andrew chuckled “that’s like the least romantic first meeting ever. Is this the story we’re gunna tell our kids in the future?”

“Well that’s usually how normal conversations go,” Steven shrugged, a lop-sided smile adorns his face “besides I like tacos and…I kind of thought you were cute and made an excuse to talk to you for an extra hour more.”

Steven said the last part quickly, all in one breath, and bit the inside of his cheek as he timidly looked over at his boyfriend. Andrew’s brow corked up in confusion but slowly a large goofy smile appeared on his face, “Did you…did you literally talk to me and Adam about taco trucks for an hour just because you thought I was cute?”

Steven’s cheeks turned a bright pink as he fiddled with his fingers and shrugged, “I panicked and didn’t know what else to do. Contrary to popular believe I am actually very awkward and socially inept.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Andrew’s shoulders shook with laughter as a sudden realization came over him “so all those times you randomly stopped me to talk about food, you were trying to flirt with me?”

“I was trying to get to know you,” Steven corrected but his face was still burning red “and you seemed really into cooking and stuff and I liked…eating so I just thought…”

Andrew rubbed against his sore cheeks, he was smiling so large, collapsing into a fit of giggles, “Oh my god…”

“Shush!” Steven shoved at his boyfriend’s shoulder, though the creeping smile slowly forming on his face was anything but angry.

\---

“We met as interns and, you know, it wasn’t like love at first sight or anything,” Shane rolled his eyes at the very thought of such a thing “sorry for all of those thirsting for a drama filled office romance but that’s just not how real-life works. Though I did think he was very attractive.”

“Aw thanks,” Ryan chuckled “glad to know that was all that was needed to get the ball rolling.”

“Well, that’s usually how these sorts of things start,” Shane explained “but I don’t really think that’s how everything started for us. Physical attraction is only one small factor that makes up this messy, nonsensical thing called love.”

“Are you psycho analyzing our relationship?” Ryan wheezed.

“No, I’m just saying that it wasn’t just one thing that got us here,” Shane said honestly “it was a lot of little things at different times and mainly it was just finding weird little similarities with each other.”

Ryan nodded understandingly, “Like our love for popcorn and sound prints?”

“Yeah, like, I don’t know the exact time and conversation we had when we first met but I remember early conversation we had that…sort of made me recognize you more as a part of my life.”

“Like the popcorn conversation?” Ryan snorted causing Shane to join alongside him “Oh god, the popcorn conversation.”

“Everyone just thought we were so fucking weird,” Ryan wheezed “we talked about nothing but popcorn for at least a good solid hour or two.”

“We still do that even now.” Shane snickered.

\---

“How did your families react when you introduced each other to them?” The producer asked and received uncontrollable snickers from both Eugene and Zach.

“My parents already knew about Zach and the others before we started dating because they watched our videos,” Eugene explained “both got to meet with them and talk and over all I guess they tolerated them because they were my friends. Then…” Eugene giggled “…then after six months of dating I officially told them, via text, like: hey, you know that skinny, yappy, hyperactive little man I’m friends with? Yeah, we’re dating now, surprise!”

“This was before we started living together, so,” Zach continued, using his hand as a mock cellphone “he calls me up all frantic like: oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I fucking told them! I told my parents we were dating! And I was like: okay, whoa, calm down. Was it bad? And he was like: They wanna meet you! And I was confused because technically they’ve already met me, but Eugene was like: No, they wanna meet you, meet you, officially, as my boyfriend. And honestly I have never been more terrified in my life after he told me that.”

Eugene rolled his eyes, “Honestly, we really over reacted because now my parents fucking love him now. My mom will call me up every now and again just to check up on _him_ and not me her only son! She’ll be like: Oh Eugene, how are you? How is Zach? Is he eating properly? I saw him in the last video, he’s too skinny! Why don’t you feed him properly?”

“It’s true,” Zach chuckled “like I knew my parents would adore him because Eugene’s a charming mother fucker. But his parents were a bit more…I don’t want to say that maybe his parents had a higher standard for their son, especially now that I’ve gotten to know them, but honestly the whole time I was honestly just waiting for one or both of them to say that I wasn’t good enough for Eugene, to my face. Because that has happened before and sometimes, I still think it might.”

Eugene pulled a mildly displeased face as he casually wrapped an arm around Zach and gently rubbed his shoulder, “If it helps even the playing field, I truly thought your parents were going to hate me.”

Zach snorted, “Really? Dude, I’m pretty sure my mom wants to adopt you at this point.”

“Yeah, now, I don’t know about before?” Eugene shrugged.

“Eugene when you first met my parents it was my mom’s birthday and you got her a Michael Kors bag set and brought along my dad’s favorite whiskey brand,” Zach explained “you pretty much had it in the bag from the start. Meanwhile, I spilled soy sauce all over myself when we had dinner with your mom and face planted into a clear glass door when we went to see your dad. I shook his hand while I was holding up my bloody nose!”

“Your dad kept talking to me about the Mets for an hour and I had no idea how to tell him I knew nothing about them so I just nodded and smiled,” Eugene admitted “and your mom, though adorable as she is, kept giving me this look that scared the shit out of me, and to this day I have no idea if it was a good thing or a bad one.”

“It was a good look,” Zach assured “she was just really worried because, just like your mom, she thought you were too skinny. ‘Zachary are you making sure this poor boy is eating properly? You both are way too thin? Is it stress? Do you want me to pack you both lunch before you head home?’”

“Is that why she packed us with a shit ton of kugel before we left?” Eugene asked, a sudden realization coming over him.

Zach nodded before suddenly adding, “Oh, by the way my sister, Stephi, is in LOVE with Eugene. Maybe even more so then me.”

“Oh my god, same,” Eugene gasped “my sisters at first thought he was a complete dork, which he is let’s be honest, but then they officially met him in person and talked to him and the first thing they tell me when he finally leaves the room is: You better not fuck this thing up because I will snatch that boy up for myself so fast he’ll get whiplash.”

Zach laughed a loud belly laugh while Eugen continued on his tangent, “And she said it in full Korean so you know she meant business. Then my other sister was like: If you two ever get married I’m objecting at the wedding and running away with him. And I was like: Bitch, I hope the fuck you do! I will throw down!”

\---

“Oh god my mom adores him,” Andrew said causing Steven to snicker “I swear to god that’s the only reason she calls me now a days.”

“She’s really sweet,” Steven said sincerely “reminds me a lot about my mom who, by the way, I’m pretty sure she loves Andrew more than me.”

“She does try to kill me every time we go over by over feeding me,” Andrew chuckled “a mother usually shows her love by stuffing you with more food than you can ingest.”

“Asian culture is that you’re always too skinny, why don’t you eat better?” Steven laughed, imitating what supposed to be his grandmother’s voice.

“Meanwhile, my mom and aunts, uh, tried to squeeze Steven to death,” Andrew giggled “they were all just cooing and fussing over how adorable he is and my grandma literally pinched his cheeks. It was hilarious.”

“It was terrifying!” Steven whined, cheeks red as he buried his face in his hands “I had no idea what was going on and I didn’t want to be rude or anything. The worse part about it was that his dad was glaring at me the whole time it was going on.”

“My dad was actually really nervous to meet you,” Andrew explained “he like called me the day before we were supposed to come over, panicking, asking what interests you have so that you two could have something to talk about.”

“Yeah, well I know that now,” Steven grumbled “but when I first met him, I thought he hated me!”

“My dad is a very shy man and doesn’t really know how to articulate his feelings really well when socializing with new people.” Andrew admitted.

“Aw, just like you.” Steven teased, poking his boyfriend’s cheek who swatted him away, half smirking and rolling his eyes, “Anyways, your dad was really nice, both your parents were really nice. Even if your mom tried to kill me with food. But usually whenever I date guys it’s always the dad I have the hardest time getting along with. So, it was really, really great to be able to get along with someone’s dad without the whole ‘you’ve damned my son to hell’ speech. Especially, since his family is really religious.”

“It literally said in the bible to ‘love thy neighbor’ and to spread the message of peace and unity, not hate,” Steven explained seriously “my family takes that message to heart, and it kind of makes me a bit angry and sad that you had to go through such experiences like that.”

“It’s situations like this, as a same sex couple, that terrify us the most,” Andrew admitted, glumly fiddling with the strap of his watch “you usually expect the worst and really aren’t sure you can trust what your partner is telling you about their family. It’s not about a lack of trust with them it’s just that it’s their family and they’ll usually behave one way with them and then suddenly behave a whole different way with you. And usually the result isn’t so great.”

“We know that we are both extremely lucky to have families that not only accept us but our partner as well,” Steven said “it’s a privilege not everyone has as well as one that shouldn’t be taken for granted.”

“This got really sad and political, let’s go back to talking about Steven’s mom stuffing me with food and his dad beating me at mahjong nine times in a row.” Andrew chuckled.

“I told you not to play with him and my uncles,” Steven said, exasperated but still very fond “thank god you finally got the hint before my aunts dragged you in as well, they would have destroyed you.”

“It’s like my uncles with card games,” Andrew said, a small smile appearing on his face “but surprisingly Steven was able to keep up with them, also cleaned my uncles out of three hundred bucks.”

“I gave it back though,” Steven chuckled, embarrassed “even though they all insisted I take the money I felt really, really bad so I had to give it all back.”

\---

“I have officially been adopted as the favorite child and have made a pact with Jake to swap embarrassing Ryan stories,” Shane said proudly.

Ryan rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend, “You say that like if you hadn’t been freaking out for days when I first suggested meeting them, and that was _before_ we were dating.”

“I wanted to make a good first impression,” Shane argued “you’re my best friend and I didn’t want your parents forbidding us from seeing each other if they didn’t like me.”

“You know we’re grown ass adults and not teenagers, right?” Ryan wheezed “They can’t forbid us from seeing each other just because they don’t like you.”

“Well…” Shane suddenly became bashful, staring down at the table as his fingers anxiously drummed against the surface “you hold your family in really high regards and…I really wanted them to like me and see that I was worth your time.”

The longer Shane talked the wider Ryan’s smile became, radiating such joy and fondness it was almost blinding to look at. “Aw, you big softie.”

“Hey, it’s not like you didn’t do the same when you met Scott.” Shane accused, poking his boyfriend in the ribs. Ryan giggled, swatting Shane’s hand away, “Yeah, until like five minutes in when I realized he was just a carbon copy of you except a little less of an asshole. After that meeting his parents was a breeze.”

“I mean, you had already met my parents through like facetime,” Shane explained “that was before we started dating. Then, a few months into when we finally got together, they suddenly decided to spontaneously come down for a visit. I had yet to tell them that me and Ryan were not just friends now because I wanted us to have a bit more time to ourselves. But of course, that isn’t how life works because then it would be logical and fair.”

“Again, he was the one freaking out and I was totally fine,” Ryan snickered causing Shane to lightly shove him “I was a little nervous but I kind of already had a vibe of how they were over the phone. They’re nice people, really sarcastic, which now I finally know where Shane gets his smartass mouth from.”

Shane snorted, rolling his eyes, “Look, all I’m saying is that he only had to officially meet my parents and my brother, the rest of my family only ever gets together during reunions and holidays. Meanwhile, his whole entire extended family practically lives at his grandparents’ house or his parents’ house. I assume they all have their own homes to go to at the end of the day but they’re over so often I can’t be sure.

“So, he invited me over for his parents’ wedding anniversary,” Shane continued “to which I was conveniently free that day-”

“And I conveniently had no one to go with,” Ryan wheezed, a light blush spreading across his face “I mean I could have gone alone but that be so boring Shane, I need somebody to hang out with.”

“Can you believe that we still didn’t know that we liked each other at this point?” Shane groaned before waving his hand to continue “anyways, he tells me it’s just a small party and only close family is coming by and I was like: oh cool. So, I agreed to go, still appropriately freaking out and I probably would have freaked out even more if I had known beforehand that half the state of California would be at their house!”

Ryan’s whole body shook with laughter as boyfriend half heartedly glared holes onto the side of his head, “His…his face when we got there! He was like: There’s a lot of cars near your driveway, is somebody else having a party? And I said no. And the color just drained from his face! To me this was a normal small party, I didn’t take into account that this wasn’t _his_ type of normal. I’m multi-racial, which means I have a _lot_ of family around!”

“Imagine, if you will,” Shane dramatically narrated “the shock and confusion of your entire family as they just deadass stare at this six-foot four tall white guy that just suddenly walked through your door.”

“I’m pretty sure one of my grandmothers said ‘who the fuck is this white boy?’ in Tagalog but I can’t be sure,” Ryan snickered “it could have been one of my aunts.”

“I mean I don’t blame them, I probably would of asked the same thing,” Shane admitted “thankfully, that awkwardness only lasted about five minutes because his family apparently likes to adopt lanky, rat faced sasquatches.”

Ryan smiled, ridiculous and just a little love sick, “Yeah, they really do.”

\---

“Any cute pet name you have with each other?” The producer asked, causing the couple to roll their eyes and snort.

“Well, there’s the traditional babe, honey, sweetie and such,” Zach listed on his fingers “then there’s the more affectionate: piece of shit, loser, dork, idiot, moron, jjing-jjingi, which means cry baby in Korean take a guess who came up with that one, you dick, stupid bitch, and, Eugene’s personal favorite especially in the mornings, ugh.”

“You forgot Sandy Andy though!” Eugene snickered excitedly, jumping in his seat as Zach’s nose crinkled in annoyance, “No, we are not bringing that back.”

“Sandy Andy! Sandy Andy!” Eugene chanted.

“Shut it!” Zach grumbled; a smile plastered across his face as he shoved his hand over Eugene’s mouth.

\---

“Andrew has me as Cookie in his contacts!” Steven giggled while Andrew flushed a boiling scarlet “I think they meant nicknames we call each other on a regular basis.”

“Yeah, I know, but I just think it’s super cute,” Steven cooed, wiggling happily in his seat “and I mean, sometimes you call me Cookie when you’re in a really, really affectionate mood.”

“I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss about it? It’s not a big deal.” Andrew pouted, slouching in his chair and crossing his arm in hopes of distracting himself from his continuously reddening face.

“I’m not fussing, I’m just saying that I really like it,” Steven smirked, poking his boyfriend’s flushed cheek “we call each other a lot of other affectionate things but for some reason Cookie is my favorite.”

“That’s great, can we move on now.” Andrew murmured; cheeks still flushed with embarrassment while Steven continued to giggle to himself before leaning in to give his boyfriend a long sloppy kiss on the cheek.

\---

“We have the classics from Ryan: Big Guy, Bigfoot, Sasquatch, talking tree, idiot, and, every bodies favorite, shut up Shane,” Shane rattled off, causing Ryan to chuckle alongside him “and of course I counter with: Little Guy, Dopy, Ry Guy, delirious moron, and, the one he hates the most, baby.”

Ryan choked on his laughter, coughing violently as he entire face glowed red, “I-I don’t – it’s not th-that I – not that I hate it! I just don’t…uh…”

“You don’t like it when I call you it in public,” Shane filled in with a smirk, scooting himself closer to Ryan “isn’t that right, baby?”

“No, it’s not,” Ryan laughed nervously, face still flushed as he playfully shoved Shane away “it’s just…this is gunna sound really stupid and mushy, but to me it’s a really intimate name. You don’t usually say to me in public unless you’re trying to tease me but when we’re at home or alone somewhere, you call me that name and it’s so…soft the way you say it. Like if I’m someone really important to you.”

Shane had gone quiet, squirming nervously in his seat and avoiding all eye contact, “Well…that’s because you are and, um…yeah.”

Ryan wheezed, a large toothy grin forming across his lips, “Aw, thanks big guy.”

\---

“How was your first date like?” The producer asked

Eugene immediately slouched down onto the table to hide his face into the crook of his elbow while Zach howled with laughter, “You wanna tell this one, or should I?”

“It’s not that funny.” Eugen grumbled, a soft blush high on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“It kind of is,” Zach chuckled, face also dusting over with a pink hue “but I still really liked it, it’s actually one of my favorite dates ever. Like, out of all the dates that I’ve ever had that one is my all-time fav.”

“Stop kissing ass.” Eugene huffed out.

“It’s true!” Zach insisted, a found smile growing across his face “I’ve never seen you so nervous and jittery, though I don’t know why since I was the one that asked you out so I was the one who had to plan the date. Most of the pressure was put on my yet you still had to out do me when it came to who was more anxious.

“I’m not gunna say too much about it because it was a private personal moment and I really want to keep it just between us, but I took us to a casual restaurant, nothing too fancy. Eugene goes to open the door for me and accidently slams it right on my face. Surprisingly, it didn’t break my nose because it was fucking heavy, thick glass door. Then we finally get inside and it’s an hour long wait before we can get a seat so we’re stuck in the waiting area with a dozen other people in line.

“For some reason there was a shitty little crane machine in front back corner of the waiting area and I asked Eugene if he wanted to kill some time on it. He was like: fuck it, I have so much change in my pocket I need to get rid of. So, we spent the entirety of our wait time on the crane machine and we got five shitty stuffed animals out of it. Finally, we get called up and our table is in the back near the fucking bathrooms and I just thought to myself: well this is just fucking great. Pile on our stuffed animals in the middle of the table, ordered our drinks and food, because we were fucking starving, then waited.

“And for some reason it all of a sudden got so awkward, like we had been fine five minutes ago but now nothing. It’s like the reality of everything just sank in, like we had been friends for so long and now all of a sudden, we were on a date. Thankfully, I think, the waiter came back with our drinks and Eugene chugged about three glasses of wine in the span of five minutes. He would have had a fourth but then he spilled the bottle all over the table. I don’t know why my first instinct was to grab all the stuffed animals but I did at the cost of tipping over my still full wine glass and having just everything spill onto my pants.

“Then it just turns into meltdown mode, Eugene quickly grabbed one of the napkins off the table and gets up to help me. But when he does at the same time there was a waiter coming by with a tray full of food and they crash into the back of Eugene and everything goes flying. The entire restaurant goes completely silent and everyone is staring at us like we’re a bunch of maniacs. Eugene’s helping the waiter up and I’m completely modified, so I stuff all of our stuffed animals into my blazer, turned to Eugene and said: I’m gunna go pay for everything, let’s get the fuck out of here.

“We get outside, I change into some spare jeans I have in the trunk of my car, secure all stuffed animals safely into the back seat, then start driving us home. It was the most tense and awkward drive we had ever had and then…my car broke down in the middle of the road. I had to pull out of the road and park in the parking lot of a strip club because of course, life had to still kick me when I was down. I call up a tow truck and they said: Oh, I’m sorry, traffic is kind of shit but we can get to you in like, mmh, two hours.

“So, we’re waiting at by a strip club to get picked up, we’re starving and miserable and I’m about half way done convincing myself that I should jump off the nearest bridge. Then a food truck passes by and parks across the street and at this point me and Eugene are just about done with everything so we’re like: fuck it, let’s go get burritos.

“We make it across without getting run over and then…” Eugene’s head had peeked out from his elbow to stare at his boyfriend who smiled with such softness and joy you’d think he was telling some sort of epic romance instead of a disaster date with two nervous idiots “…it was like everything finally fell into place. We were finally talking like normal people, joking and laughing and just being complete morons. Eugene spilled guac on his shirt while ranting about Rue Paul’s Drag Race and I told a bunch of terrible jokes and gushed about the Vampire Weekend concert I went to last month. It was the best date I’ve ever had.”

Eugene hummed softly into the crook of his arm, eye going warm and just a bit glossy, “I guess it wasn’t so bad.”

\---

“It depends on what you mean by first date,” Steven wondered aloud, drumming his fingers against the table “because technically speaking a lot of the food adventures we have on Worth It are pretty date like.”

“But did we even have a first date?” Andrew asked curiously “Sometimes we would hangout after work and unknowingly do some pretty romantic things together. I remember some people thought we were dating even before we started dating, maybe even before we realized we liked each other.”

“We like going out to eat and finding new things to try,” Steven shrugged “and sometimes Andrew would offer to cook for me or teach me something quick in easy so I wasn’t just eating Subway all the time. All of it started out very platonic and friendly, every Friday we either went out or stayed in and cooked together. It was just our thing; we didn’t think much of it and even if we didn’t get together what’s wrong with two guys just wanting to hang out?”

“Yeah, if everybody would have stopped pointing out how ‘date like’ our hangouts were I probably would have asked him out sooner,” Andrew confessed “instead I was worried if all this commentary about us being a couple was making him uncomfortable. I never said anything about because I didn’t want it to be weird between us.”

“And I did the same thing, then I moved to New York,” Steven huffed with a half-smile “it wasn’t because I couldn’t handle my feelings for him, I’m a grown adult I don’t just run away from my problems. There were just a lot of better opportunities for me that allowed me to practice and expand the skills I had. Even so, I did regret not telling Andrew how I felt before I left plus every time, he came around to visit.”

“We both knew there was something between us, probably has been there for a long time,” Andrew admitted, unknowingly weaving his fingers between Steven’s own “so every time we were together and not working, we would always hang out. Maybe they were something akin to a date and maybe they weren’t we honestly couldn’t say, but even after we officially got together it didn’t feel like anything changed. It just felt like we had something…more.”

“Dates usually require a lot of planning and we usually do that for work,” Steven sighed tiredly “we didn’t want to plan things out we just…we wanted to be together, that’s all. We didn’t want to make a big fuss about anything, at least I didn’t. We already go out to a variety of different places at a variety of different price points and that’s all great and fun and I cherish those moments more then anything but…I also like the quiet things.

“Eating ice cream while walking around the park, staying in and drink hot chocolate while trying to make banana bread, finding new taco trucks for brunch after church, find out what to make next with the rest of that gosh darn cheese wheel Andrew has,” The coupled laughed at the last statement, Andrew hiding his face in Steven’s shoulder as he continued on his rant “the point is, we don’t really know when or what our first date was. It could have been one of the Worth It episodes, it could have been one of our hang outs, it could have been sometime during New York, it could have been afterwards, we aren’t really sure. But I enjoyed every one of them.”

Andrew nodded in agreement before adding, “Although, I do have a favorite date.”

“You do? What is it?” Steven asked curiously.

Andrew smirked, covering the mike pined to his shirt with one hand before leaning in to quietly whisper in Steven’s ear. The silver haired man listened carefully and after a few moment’s he squeaked, eyes wide and face flushed red. He shoved away his cackling boyfriend who gleefully caught his hands and interlocked their fingers to pull him closer.

“Don’t you dare say a word of that Andrew Ilnyckyj!” Steven squawked, intensely glaring at his boyfriend. Andrew merely laughed, pulling Steven close enough to wrap and arm around his waist and hide his smile into the crook of Steven’s neck.

\---

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Shane sighed, rubbing over his face while Ryan giggled nervously, seemingly guilty about something “Ryan asked me out so abruptly and at the worst possible time I literally had no time to think it over so I just said: Uh, yeah sure.”

“But it worked,” Ryan wheezed, bumping Shane with his shoulder “the worst-case scenario was that you’d reject me but you didn’t so the plane worked out flawlessly.”

“What plan?” Shane scoffed, a soft smile threatening to break through his sarcastic deminer “Confessing to me in the middle of an investigation while we slept on the floor of some rat-infested building?”

“Yes?” Ryan chortled.

“Oh yeah, super romantic this one is,” Shane snorted, bumping back at Ryan’s shoulder “we just wrapped up filming the main part of the investigation and were getting ready to sleep in this disgusting mole filled, rat infested, possibly decaying building. This also happened to be the one demon episode per season we were filming so Ryan was already freaking the fuck out –”

“It turned on the tv in the living room!” Ryan sputtered.

“Somebody probably kicked the remote or something.” Shane shrugged, clearly not fazed.

“The tv was unplugged!” Ryan screeched.

“Anyways,” Shane continued, leaving Ryan squawking in the background “it was about to be 3am and I had just gotten comfy and was about to drift off when the little guy over here starts badgering me to wake up. At first, I thought he was just freaking out again over nothing so I told him to go back to sleep but then he got really quiet. That’s when I started to get worried because usually when Ryan’s freaking out he can’t shut the fuck up and even if he does it’s never that easy. So, I turned over to check on him, making sure he didn’t kneel over and die of a heart attack, then he blurts out: I really, really like you, you wanna get breakfast in the morning? Just us?”

Ryan burst out in nervous laughter while Shane continued to rant, “And again, I must have been in shock or something because all I said was: Uh, yeah, sure. That was it, he said ‘cool’, went back to sleep while I state wide awake for the rest of the night wondering what the hell just happened.”

“For once, I was the one who slept well through the night and woke up somewhat manageable while Shane was a zombie on autopilot,” Ryan chuckled “we dropped off our stuff at our hotel room, pre-packed our things, the crew already had breakfast so we went out by ourselves. I thought everything was fine, I was a little nervous but Shane hadn’t said anything last night or when we woke up so I just kind of thought we’d enjoy ourselves and talk about it later when we’re fully awake. Then Shane just crushed his entire cup of coffee in one go, slammed it down on the table and yelled: What the fuck do you mean you like me?”

“Ryan, you don’t just tell somebody you like that at 3 in the fucking morning while sleeping on the dirty floor of a rotting house!” Shane exclaimed, as if the mere suggestion of such a thing was blasphemy of the highest degree “I had been pinning for quiet possibly year then you drop this fucking bombshell on me and then expect me to react well?”

“Well, I was on the same boat too remember?” Ryan wheezed, gently rubbing his hand up and down Shane’s arm “It’s not like I was planning on telling you that way let alone telling you at all, it just kind of happened. I _was_ freaking out over the fucking demon in the house and you were right there and I was just gunna bug you until I could fall asleep. But of course, that wasn’t what happened and everything just…accidently came spilling out before I could stop it.”

Shane sighed, a fond grin plastered across his face as if he’s heard all of this before, “Yeah, I know, at least the diner you took us to had great waffles.”

“God yes!” Ryan moaned “And the fucking omelets were amazing!”

“We should go back there again someday.” Shane suggested nonchalantly.

Ryan gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged, “Road trip?”

\---

“Have you guys ever gotten intimate on set, in the office, or on location?” The producer asked, a scandalous yet mischievous tone to their voice. The couple blushed heavily, but they did not sputter or trip over their words as one would expect yet there was still a bit of defensiveness in their tone.

“No, absolutely not.” Zach said firmly.

“We’re grown adults, not hormonal teenagers.” Eugene added.

_(Eugene had shoved them both into an office supply closet, hot tongues licking into the crevasse of each other’s mouths, teeth biting onto bottom lips and warm skin, hands roaming under shirt and tracing ridged imperfections on their bodies._

_Zach sucked bruises under Eugene’s collar bone and shoulder while Eugene gently traced the shape of Zach’s spine up, up, up, before raking his perfectly manicured nails down towards his waist. Eugene squeezed around the softness of Zach’s hips possessively digging his nails into the tender flesh causing the smaller man to moan a tiny melody._

_“Ahh, fuck!”_

_Zach reached up to pepper kisses underneath Eugene’s chin as spindly hands massaged the back of his neck and tangled themselves into the unruly softness of his hair. Eugene angled his head downwards to capture his lover’s lips once more, hand moving down to cup Zach’s ass before slipping a knee between his spreading thighs and grinding forward.)_

\---

“No, why would you ask that?” Steven squeaked, possibly blushing all the way down to his toes.

“How would we even go about ‘doing it’ on location?” Andrew questioned, though the tips of his ears were bright pink “We always have Adam or some crew member always with us?”

_(Adam and Annie were still inside the restaurant filming extra filler footage and food shots and had assured Andrew and Steven that they could wait in the car, saying how they’d wrap up in about 20 minutes. They had parked near the back of the restaurant, the parking lot blessedly empty and all the cameras in the car turned off._

_Andrew had Steven pinned in the back seat, long legs wrapped around his waist as he roughly grinded into him. Steven groaned against Andrew’s bare shoulder, the roughness of his boyfriend’s jeans rocking against his cock trapped inside his soft joggers was absolutely delicious. Andrew had been able to quickly remove his shirt during their heated make-out session allowing Steven to greedily feel up the flex and pull of his lover’s well-defined back muscles._

_Andrew occupied his time kissing up the column boyfriend’s neck taking time to stop and admire each beauty mark peppered across Steven’s skin. Steven had only been able to remove his jacket in the heat of their passion but Andrew didn’t mind, gaining a thrill like one might have when opening a present as his hands slipped under the fabric of Steven’s t-shirt and pressing up along his firm torso. It flexed and contracted beneath his fingers each time he traced over a firm swell of muscle._

_Steven’s hand has led a slow trail up from Andrew’s narrow hips to the root of his soft sandy hair and pulled. Andrew moaned, deep and rough, teeth catching onto the lobe of Steven’s ear and tugging gently. Steven gasped sharply, hips canting up against Andrew, their rhythm becoming faster and more erratic.)_

\---

“This isn’t Grey’s Anatomy; we don’t have sex in the operating room.” Ryan snapped, brow frowned and face warm.

“I think you mean the doctors’ sleeping quarters in the hospital.” Shane corrected causing Ryan to roll his eyes.

_(They were supposed to be putting stuff away, they promised TJ they’d clean up the set for filming tomorrow. But well, they had been bickering a bit more intensely then usual and Shane had this infuriating smirk on his stupid face that Ryan simply had to kiss it off him. And Shane wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, plus Ryan was right there in front of him, warm and firm and oh so tempting._

_The stubble of Shane’s face burned just right against Ryan’s cheek as his long finger’s trailed down the dip above Ryan’s ass firmly squeezing before continuing down to his thighs and lifting up. Ryan grunted, hopping up to wrap his legs around Shane’s thin torso as his boyfriend carried him backwards and sat him on top of their desk. Shane’s hips snapped forward causing Ryan to moan into his mouth, fingers tangling and tugging at the bottom strands of Shane’s hair._

_“Oh god baby, you look so good.”_

_Ryan gasped as Shane continued down his neck and collar bone, prickly face scratching against warm sensitive skin. Ryan’s hand wandered down along the fabric of Shane’s shirt, feeling the unseen muscle just beneath the surface of his skin. Shane liked and sucked bruises onto a particularly sensitive spot of Ryan’s neck, rewarded with the delicious squeeze of Ryan’s thighs around his torso.)_

\---

“Final question, are you both happy.” The producer asked.

The question caught the couple off guard, not in a bad way as if they didn’t know the answer, just in the sense they weren’t expecting to be asked. Zach side eyed Eugene with a raised eyebrow and a small smile and was replied with a shrug and a smirk.

Zach sighed dramatically, “I mean, I guess I’m stuck with him.”

“It’s a real burden,” Eugene added, smirk growing into a soft smile “I mean can you imagine waking up to that face every morning?”

“Hey, fuck you! I’m hot as fuck!” Zach cackled, poking Eugene in the rib who immediately took the bait and poked back.

\---

“Of course, I’m happy,” Steven said without missing a beat “I have a roof over my head, a job that I love, and I get to spend every day with my favorite person by my side.”

Andrew stared in awe at Steven’s beaming smile and warm eyes and slowly his exterior began to crumble and give way to the radiating warm that was Steven Lim. His grin was unapologetic and bursting at the seam with absolute joy. “I guess I feel the same.”

\---

“God no,” Shane chuckled, a goofy smile plastered across his face as he lovingly stares at his boyfriend “I’m absolutely miserable with this annoying midget following me around.”

“Completely miserable,” Ryan replied, chin in hand and smiling just a brightly and sweet “stupid sasquatch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
